Dis moi qui je suis
by HALLORHAN
Summary: HPDM. Banal, fidèle et invisible, Harry est un étudiant comme les autres. Pourtant, Draco voit, un jour, quelque chose qui n'était pas supposé être sur le front de ce garçon. Quelque chose qui était sur le front d'un être supposément mort. ARRÊTÉ.
1. Prologue

Titre: Dis-moi qui je suis.

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de J.K.R.

Note de l'auteur: Cette partie est courte simplement car c'est le prologue.

31 octobre 1981

Tom était fort, puissant. Un simple gamin ne pouvait pas le tuer, ça il en était sur. Pourtant, ce soir là, il était allé dans la maison des Potter. Ce soir là, il allait tuer les parents, puis allait essayer de tuer le bambin. Pourtant, ce soir là, quand son regard si sombre et sans vie croisa celui si brillant et innocent de l'enfant, une lueur apparut. Une lueur minuscule, mais une lueur quand même. Le gémissement de la mère le sortit de sa stupeur. Une expression étrange collée au visage, il la dévisagea quelques secondes, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle gémissait si faiblement.

-Ne faites pas de mal à mon bébé s'il…s'il vous plait.

Le regard perdu de l'immortel se tourna de nouveau vers l'enfant, le regardant dans les yeux, fixant la forêt si claire mais pourtant si sombre qu'était ses yeux. Il regarda de nouveau ma mère agonisante, leva de nouveau sa baguette pour tuer l'enfant puis la baissa.

-Son nom, demanda-t-il.

La mère, Lily Evans, le dévisagea quelques secondes, le teint devenant de plus en plus livide.

-Ha…Harry…

Le Mage noir continua de fixer l'enfant, le Sauveur. Et si… Non, c'était stupide, il ne pouvait pas le prendre avec lui. Cette pensée stupide toujours en tête, il prit le bébé dans ses bras, l'examinant de plus près. Un mince sourire prit place sur ses lèvres quand il réalisa qu'il lui avait fait une marque, là, sur le front.

-Harry hein… murmura-t-il en regardant l'enfant.

Celui-ci, pleurant depuis le début, s'arrêta doucement en le fixant. Ses grands yeux verts remplis de curiosité le regardaient fixement, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il comptait faire. La lueur passa de nouveau dans le regard de Tom, y restant cette fois-ci.

Tom Elvis Jedusor n'allait pas mourir de la main d'Harry Potter, non. Harry Potter mourut ce jour-là. Ce jour-là, Harry James Jedusor fit son entré dans le monde.

1 novembre 1981

Assis dans son bureau, Lucius Malfoy prit la gazette que l'un des elfes de maison venait de déposer sur son bureau. LE café qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche se fracassa brusquement sur le sol quand il lut le titre à la une.

_La famille Potter et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, retrouvés morts cette nuit._

Tremblant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, l'homme aux cheveux blonds mit ses lunettes de lecture et commença à lire l'article.

_C'est ce matin que les aurors ont trouvé la famille Potter complètement mortes dans leur maison. Le plus surprenant dans cette histoire et que, avec l'enfant du couple, Harry James Potter, manqué d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front dans les bras, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a également été trouvé mort dans la maison des Potter. Les informations sur sa mort sont trop minimes et mystérieuses pour être dite maintenant, pourtant, nous pouvons maintenant dire sans crainte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est bel et bien mort._

À suivre.

Et oui, je recommence totalement cette histoire :)


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre: Dis moi qui je suis, chapitre 1

Auteur: Nobu123

_1er septembre 1997_

C'était la sixième rentrée à Poudlard de Draco Malfoy. Comme toujours, une certaine fatigue envahissait ses traits. Il détestait passer du temps au manoir avec son père et sa mère. Son père qui ne faisait rien à part rester dans son bureau, se demandant encore après quatorze années comment le Mage Noir avait été tué. Sa mère, elle, i faisait comme si tout allait bien, allant de temps en temps voir son cousin à la prison d'Azkaban. Une chance que l'année scolaire commençait rapidement.

Assis seul dans sa cabine, Draco regardait les élèves montrer après avoir saluer leurs parents. Ses lèvres se pincèrent de dégout quand il vit Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, des satanés de Sang-mêlé, accompagnés d'un autre élève qui devait sûrement en être un aussi. Son regard les quitta seulement quand Blaise Zabini rentra dans la cabine.

-Hey Draco, faut que je te raconte ce que j'ai fait cette été, tu vas virer fou, s'exclama le métis en s'assoyant en face de lui.

-Non, pas pour de vrai, rigola Seamus en écoutant le récit de Dean.

-Ouais j'te le dis! Ma mère a eu la frousse en voyant la lettre d'Harry arriver par la fenêtre!

-Je parlais pas de ça ! fit l'Irlandais. Je parlais du fait que t'ailles passer deux semaines avec Blaise Zabini!

L'afro-américain le regarda étrangement quelques secondes, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de surprenant dans tout ça.

-Bah quoi?

Harry James Gaunt éclata de rire. Les cheveux bruns mi-long lui couvrant le front et étaient attachés en une espèce de chignon fait à la va vite, des yeux verts étincelants légèrement dissimulés, Harry était leur meilleur ami depuis leur début à Poudlard. Son père, Tom, lui avait clairement dit de se faire discret. Ce fut surement pourquoi il avait plus approché Ron Weasley et Hermine Granger après une semaine, quand il se rendit compte qu'ils attiraient un peu trop l'attention.

Six années déjà qu'il passait tout son temps avec Dean et Seamus. Même si au début les deux garçons n'étaient pas très aimables, il avait appris à les apprécier et maintenant, il les adorait. Le caractère borné de Seamus avait quelque côté casse-pied, plusieurs même, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier, surtout pour son imbécilité. Le côté tendre et loyal de Dean l'avait tout de suite charmé, ce garçon pouvait faire n'importe quoi pour ses amis. Malheureusement, peu de gens le savait à cause de son côté calme et studieux.

Harry James Gaunt. Pourquoi ce nom? Et bien, Tom n'était pas stupide. Il était évidemment que si Harry s'appelait Harry James Jedusor, plusieurs personnes, dont Dumbledore, allaient se douter de quelque chose. Gaunt, le nom de famille de sa mère, était plus discret.

Rigolant toujours avec ses deux amis, Harry monta à bord du Poudlard Express. Poudlard les attendait.

Quand Tom avait appris, six années plus tôt, que son fils avait été envoyé chez les Gryffondor, il avait été scandalisé. Néanmoins, quand Harry lui avait expliqué que le Choixpeau avait hésité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, mais qu'il avait décidé d'aller à Gryffondor pour diminuer encore plus les soupçons, Tom s'était rapidement calmé. Certains professeurs l'avaient déjà dévisagé pendant plusieurs minutes après tout.

Donc, assis à la table des Gryffondors avec Dean et Seamus, Harry écoutait le directeur parler, l'air ennuyé. Le garçon se retenait de sortir le journal de son père de son sac pour lui écrire, mais il ne devait pas le faire en public. Soupirant, il voulut passer une main dans ses cheveux mais se retint de nouveau. Si la cicatrice était vu, tout ce pourquoi il avait travaillé allait être détruit.

Harry Potter. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il avait été appelé ainsi. S'il avait survécu. Une grimace de dégout prit place sur ses lèvres, avoir été Harry Potter, il aurait été obligé de tuer son père. Avoir été Harry Potter, son père aurait été un être hostile et sans cœur. Étant Harry James Gaunt, il avait un père aimant et protecteur. Étant Harry James Gaunt, il avait peut-être sauvé le monde d'une manière spectaculaire. Il eut un sourire à cette pensée. Potter ou pas, il avait tout de même, malgré ses un an à l'époque, sauvé le monde sans que celui-ci sans rende compte.

-Hey Harry, pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Murmura Dean en se penchant vers lui.

Tournant son regard vert vers lui, Harry remarqua que Seamus aussi le regardait, se demandant assurément de quoi ils parlaient.

-Je pensais à un truc…c'est tout, répondit le Sauveur.

-M. Thomas et M. Gaunt, on vous dérange?

La voix de Albus Dumbledore fut sursauter les deux garçons. Levant les yeux, Harry se rendit compte que le directeur se trouvait juste à côté de sa place, souriant mystérieusement avec lassitude.

-Euh… désolé Professeur… balbutia Harry en rougissant de gêne, il détestait se faire fixer ainsi.

Quelques rires se firent entendre, venant pour la plupart de la table des Serpentards.

-Vous avez quoi à rire? Fit Seamus, sûrement énervé.

Dean le regarda surpris, tout comme Harry. Voir un Gryffondor s'énerver pour peu, c'était rare. Mais bon, c'était Seamus après tout.

_27 décembre 1997_

La plupart des élèves de l'école était partie dans leur famille pour les vacances de Noël. Comme toujours depuis qu'il allait à Poudlard, Draco avait décidé de rester à l'école. Voir ses parents ne l'enchantait pas tellement, il avait l'impression d'être avec des morts. Sortant de sa chambre, il passa à côté de deux trois Serpentards dans la salle commune de leur maison puis sortit, se dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il avait une étrange envie de s'entrainer depuis quelques jours déjà.

Quand il arriva dans les vestiaires, il haussa d'un sourcil en entendant l'eau couler de l'une des douches. Son regard d'acier devint curieux alors qu'il s'avança tranquillement sans le moindre bruit, voulant voir qui était là. Un certain étonnement se lut dans ses yeux quand il vit la personne. Les cheveux presque noirs plus ou moins longs, des muscles bien dessinés et des fesses dures, l'inconnu devait sûrement lui aussi jouer au Quidditch. Malfoy fronça des sourcils. Qui était-il? Il ne lui rappelait personne, peu importe l'équipe. Une lueur de surprise apparut dans son regard quand le garçon commença à se laver les cheveux, les ramenant sur sa tête pour laisser paraitre un tatouage sur son épaule. Une tête de mort semblant dormir, ou plutôt un squelette complet. L'étrange squelette semblait paisible, dormant comme un chat en petite boule enroulé d'un serpent lui semblait lui aussi dormir. Il était presque semblable à celui de son père…

Le garçon ne laissa pas le temps à Draco de réfléchir encore plus car il se retourna. Les yeux gris du Serpentard s'ouvrirent grands quand son regard croisa le front du garçon, plus précisément la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui s'y trouvait.

À suivre :)


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : Dis-moi qui je suis, chapitre 2

Auteur : Nobu123

_Dans le chapitre précédant : Le garçon ne laissa pas le temps à Draco de réfléchir encore plus car il se retourna. Les yeux gris du Serpentard s'ouvrirent grands quand son regard croisa le front du garçon, plus précisément la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui s'y trouvait._

Un regard dans la foule

_27 décembre 1997_

Souvent alors qu'il était chez lui, Draco avait entendu parler de ce garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Son père en parlait tout le temps, cherchant comment il avait fait pour tuer le Mage Noir. Et là, maintenant, ce garçon était devant lui.

Le blond secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Ce à quoi il pensait était complètement stupide, le garçon était mort en même temps que le Mage Noir, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être devant lui, surtout à poil. Les pensées s'entremêlant encore plus, il ne remarqua pas que l'inconnu, ayant entendu un bruit, venait d'ouvrir les yeux et le fixait, complètement perdu.

Ce fut la voix rauque et douce d'Harry qui sortit le sang-pur de ses pensées.

-Euh…tu fais quoi là, planté là? Demanda le brun.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Draco tourna son regard vers lui avant de finalement reprendre ses esprits et son air impassible.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, fit garçon.

Harry le dévisagea de ses yeux émeraude, trouvant la question de l'autre complètement stupide.

-Et bien… fit-il. Si t'avais pas remarqué, je prends ma douche.

Face à la réponse, Draco se sentit complètement idiot, pourtant, il décida de ne rien laisser voir. Il décida plutôt de lui répondre par un sourire arrogant avant d'aller à un casier – le sien- et de commencer à se changer. Alors qu'il retirait son chandail, il tourna son regard vers le brun qui semblait avoir décidé de l'ignorer.

-Une partie, ça te dit? Fit le Serpentard.

Le fils du Mage Noir le regarda quelques secondes, essayant de voir ce qu'il voulait vraiment puis, ne trouvant pas, accepta. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

_16 janvier 1998_

Les cours avaient recommencé depuis plusieurs jours déjà et Harry ne cessait de jeter des regards à la table des Serpentards. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une légère grimace de fatigue avant de retourner à son repas, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à la discussion de ses amis. Peut-être aurait-il du parler de cette rencontre à son père. Après tout, le père de ce Draco n'était-il pas un ancien mangemort?

-Harry, c'est quoi cette tête? Fit Dean.

Le noiraud le regardait, tête penchée sur le côté, toute en le dévisageant légèrement. Son interrogation avait, malgré lui, attiré l'attention du Seamus.

-Elle a quoi ma tête?

Le survivant le regarda un peu surpris, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle avait quoi sa tête? Elle était à l'envers peut-être?

-Désolé mais vraiment… on dirait que tu as vu un mort…  
-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.  
-Il dit vrai, tu as vraiment une drôle de tête.

Roulant des yeux, le Gaunt nia de nouveau avant de se lever, quittant la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se chicaner avec eux pour une chose aussi idiote.

-M. Gaunt? Vous ne mangez pas?

Frissonnant, le garçon se tourna lentement vers la voix, la voix d'Albus Dumbledore. Le vieillard le regardait, mince sourire aux lèvres, attendant la réponse de son élève. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il était là, dans le couloir, au lieu de manger avec les professeurs. Le suivait-il? Un frisson traversa son corps à cette pensée. Il valait mieux que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose à la bibliothèque hier soir, je dois aller le chercher avant le début des cours, mentit-il finalement.

Le directeur ne fit qu'hocher lentement de la tête, comme s'il évaluait ses paroles. Le fils du Mage Noir ne bougea pas, se demandant toujours les intentions de l'homme.

-Et bien, je vous dirais de vous dépêcher alors, mon garçon, fit le vieil homme avant de lui sourire et de retourner à la Grande Salle.

Harry le regarda partir, les sourcils froncés. Puis le temps passait et moins il lui faisait confiance.

-Vieux fou.

Ceci dit, il continua son chemin, allant directement à son prochain cours. Malheur ou bonheur pour lui, Draco Malfoy était là, sans ses sales chiens, et attendait surement le début du cours.

Attendant des bruits de pas, le blond leva les yeux, croisant immédiatement le regard forêt d'Harry. Un mince sourire prit place sur ses lèvres pales, cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas parlés au brun et il fallut dire que leurs discussions lui avaient légèrement manqué.

-Harry, dit-il simplement quand l'autre fut à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Celui-ci lui adressa un simple signe de tête avant de s'accoter contre le mur tout comme lui.

La première chose que Draco avait remarqué depuis qu'il connaissait le Gryffondor, c'était que celui-ci, contrairement aux autres de sa maison, ne parlait pas vraiment et préférait écouter les autres parler. Il avait une façon de se faire comprendre qui était assez difficile à comprendre, des gestes et des regards que Draco n'avait pas immédiatement compris. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il était peut-être du genre chiant et timide, mais finalement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était plutôt calme et observateur.

-Tu vas au Pré-au-lard demain? Demanda soudainement Harry.

Un peu surpris, Draco tourna son regard gris vers le Gryffondor. Celui-ci, léger sourire aux lèvres, le regardait attentivement, attendant certainement sa réponse. Une pensée à propos de la beauté du garçon traversa l'esprit du Serpentard, mais il se reprit assez vite. Ce n'était pas le temps de s'égarer.

-Je ne sais pas en faite…  
-Oh, dommage.  
-Pourquoi? Tu voulais qu'on y aille ensemble peut-être?  
-Effectivement.

Surpris, le blond le regarda les yeux grands ouverts et surtout, à moitié étouffé avec sa salive.

**Merci pour les reviews! Je dois dire que c'est surement en parti grâce à ceux-ci que j'ai décidé de continuer cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous allez me le montrer en écrivant d'autres reviews. J'en profite pour dire que je compte partir un autre projet, cette fois si une série de one-shot. Il ne me reste qu'à trouver le couple roi et à commencer. Un peu de votre aide serait bienvenue, vous pouvez donc, tout en me disant votre avis sur ce chapitre, me dire quel couple vous voudriez voir, il peut être de la série Harry Potter ou d'un manga, en espérant que je connaisse! Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (espérons) pour un prochain chapitre! À très bientôt!**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre juste pour vous. J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'assez drôle en écrivant ce chapitre. En allant finalement voir le calendrier de l'année 1998, j'ai vu que le 16 janvier était bien un vendredi – alors que j'avais écrit la date par hasard- et donc le 17, un samedi. Le hasard fait bien les choses quand même! **

**Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, j'aimerais avoir votre avis. J'ai fait ce chapitre plus long et plus fluide si on veut, et j'aimerais avoir votre avis. Préférez-vous que j'écrive de cette façon ou de l'ancienne? Ne vous gênez pas pour le dire. **

**Bref, voici le chapitre que vous avez attendu! **

Un regard discret.

Toujours accoté sur le mur, Harry James Gaunt regardait celui qui aurait du être sa Némésis avec amusement. Il fallait dire c'était quelque chose de rare voir Draco Malfoy perdre toute sa splendeur à cause d'une simple phrase. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il avait souvent entendu et vu le blond.

On lui avait souvent dit qu'il était méprisant, froid et surtout, un connard de première. Peut-être que cela n'était qu'une image ou encore que ce qu'il voyait en ce moment n'était qu'un personnage, mais peu importe, il avait envie d'apprendre à connaitre Draco. Pour une fois, il avait envie de faire une chose dont son père n'allait pas être d'accord; devenir ami avec un Serpentard.

Le temps de toute cette réflexion, il ne vit même pas que Draco avait finalement repris son souffle, le regardant un peu étrangement. Un raclement de gorge le fit soudainement sortir de ses pensées, et, tournant son regard vers le vert et argent, il l'interrogea du regard.

-J'accepte, mais ne va pas t'en vanter à tes amis les Gryffondors hein! Fit rapidement Draco, l'air méprisable.

Le fils du Mage Noir ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement de rire, amusé, ce qui lui mérita un reniflement dédaigneux de la part de l'autre.

-Comme si j'étais du genre à aller me vanter, fit finalement Harry.

C'était une chose que Malfoy avait remarqué pendant les vacances de Noël. D'abord avec le Quidditch où il avait rapidement vu que le garçon était _presque_ aussi talentueux que lui et qu'il ne voulait pas rentré dans l'équipe. Il avait surtout remarqué à cause des nombreuses conversations qu'ils avaient eues ensemble sur divers sujets. Harry était d'une grande culture et d'une grande intelligence et ne s'enflait pas du tout la tête avec cela, contrairement à lui.

Malheureusement pour eux, leur discussion dit s'arrêter là car d'autres élèves arrivèrent, dont les amis d'Harry et ceux de Draco. Aussitôt arrivé, Dean et Seamus demandèrent pardon au Survivant et rapidement, les trois garçons recommencèrent à parler comme avant. De son côté, Draco ne prêta pas vraiment attention à la discussion de ses amis, regardant le brun. Il observa, sans un mot, le sourire que celui-ci avait quand il était avec ses amis.

_17 janvier 1998_

Assis au lieu de rassemblement des élèves pour aller au Pré-au-Lard, Draco attendait sagement et seul – pour une fois- le départ. Harry n'était pas encore arrivé et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rager un peu, détestant attendre après les autres. Il fallait dire que c'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait souvent à cause de son statut de Sang Pur.

Regardant l'heure sur sa monte en argent, bien évidemment, il lâcha un bref grognement qui enclencha un rire chez une personne tout près de lui. Sentant une douce colère monter en lui, il voulut se retourner pour lui dire sa façon de penser mais il laissa tomber en voyant le brun devant lui.

-Depuis quand tu es arrivé? Demanda-t-il, un peu sec.  
-Quelques minutes…je voulais voir comment t'aller réagir.  
-Réagir à quoi? À ton retard?  
-Bah… oui

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever, ôtant le peu de poussière imaginaire qui se trouvait sur ses pantalons propres noirs. Le brun le regarda faire, pas le moins du monde offensé par le regard qu'il lui avait lancé quelques secondes plus tôt. Harry ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'habit que porter son ami; manteau noir en laine plutôt chic, il était toujours aussi bien soigné contrairement à lui, il ne portait d'un simple manteau en vieux cuir par-dessus une veste assez épaisse et rouge avec une paire de jeans, usée la paire de jeans, en plus de ça.

-T'attends quoi? Le nouvel an chinois peut-être? Demanda Draco.

Les yeux émeraude d'Harry se tournèrent discrètement vers lui, lui lançant un regard amusé alors qu'il commença à marcher, suivant les autres.

-Je vais tout de même pas attendre 11 jours, fit-il comme explication.

Reniflant de dédain rapidement, Draco le suivit tout en se disant que jamais il n'arriverait à voir le dernier mot avec lui.

Le silence prit place entre les deux garçons tout le long du travers, ne savant pas vraiment de quoi discuter ou par quoi commencer. Chacun se posait des questions sur l'autre et n'osait les dire à voix haute, ne voulant avoir l'air idiot.

Quand ils furent finalement arrivés et qu'ils mirent pieds dans la ville, Draco fut le premier à parler, le premier à oser.

-Pourquoi m'avoir invité, au juste? Demanda-t-il, tournant doucement son regard acier vers celui d'Harry.

Lui adressant un minime sourire, l'autre sorcier continua à marcher, se dirigeant vers une bâtisse que le blond ne reconnaissait pas. Où le Gryffondor l'amenait-il?

-Je venais ici avec mon père quand j'étais petit, fit simplement le brun avant de rentrer.

Suivant le Survivant à l'intérieur, il lança un regard circulaire à l'endroit, remarquant les moindres détails. L'endroit semblait être un petit bistro assez calme et plutôt chic, signe que le père d'Harry devait surement être quelqu'un de riche. Le décor avait quelque chose de simple qui faisait la beauté du restaurant. Tournant son regard vers son ami, il le suivit jusqu'à une petite table près d'une fenêtre dans le fond.

Retirant son manteau, il dévoila la chemise d'un gris sombre qu'il portait. Il leva les yeux vers Harry, voulant voir le haut de celui-ci mais fut déçu en remarquant qu'il ne fit que descendre la fermeture éclair de sa veste, dévoilant une camisole noire. Un peu des muscles du brun était dévoilé, rappelant la scène de la douche à Draco. Il rougit en se rendant compte à quoi il pensait puis se racla la gorge, prenant le menu pour disparaitre derrière. N'ayant rien manqué de la scène, Harry eut un sourire amusé et fit de même.

C'était au début de l'année que le Survivant avait commencé à remarqué de plus en plus la présence de Malfoy. Bien sur, au début il avait pensé que c'était ses hormones qui lui ordonnaient de se le taper, mais après avoir commencé à lui parler et à le connaitre, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il voulait un peu plus que de la baise toute simple. Aimer un homme ne lui faisait pas peur plus que cela, après tout, Tom avait souvent sorti avec des hommes ainsi que des femmes lors de son enfance, ce n'était donc pas une chose d'étrange pour lui. Il ne restait qu'à savoir si c'était le cas pour Draco.

De son côté, le blond se posait plusieurs questions en attendant le thé qu'il venait tout juste de commander. Il ne cessait de penser à la cicatrice d'Harry et à tous les secrets qui entouraient le garçon. Déjà le fait qu'il porte le nom de famille d'un être ayant été à Serpentard et qu'il soit à Gryffondor était assez intriguant. Encore plus quand on savait que son nom de famille avait aussi été celui d'une ancienne famille de Sang-Pur descendant directement de Salazar Serpentard.

Il grogna un peu à cette pensée, tourmenté par un trop plein de question. Alerté par le bruit, le Gaunt en question leva les yeux vers lui. En remarquant que le garçon ne le regardait pas, il se décida donc à prendre parole :

-Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-il, penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

Draco leva les yeux vers lui, regardant discrètement par la même occasion les traits de son visage. Ses cheveux mi-longs avaient été laissés à l'air libre, encadrant délicatement son visage en s'arrêtant un peu en dessous de ses clavicules. Sortant de sa rêverie éphémère, Draco planta finalement son regard tempête dans celui forêt du Gryffondor.

-Je me posais des questions dur toi, fit Draco, plutôt franc.  
-Oh? Comme? Répondit le brun en souriant légèrement.

Malfoy laissa son regard se balader légèrement, se demandant par quel question commencer.

-Pourquoi tu es resté pendant les vacances? Fit-il finalement.  
-Et toi?  
-J'ai posé la question en premier, Gaunt.

Harry rigola un peu, amusé par le ton.

-Oh ça va, du calme. Mon père avait des choses à faire, j'ai voulu le laisser tranquille, c'est toi.

Draco hocha de la tête, signe qu'il comprenait.

-Et toi?  
-Quoi moi?  
-Pourquoi t'es resté?

Le dévisageant légèrement, Draco fit une moue presque adorable qui se voulait agacer avant de soupirer :

-Mon père est un véritable mort-vivant depuis la mort de Voldemort et ma mère est morte l'année dernière. Je n'avais pas envie de retourner au Manoir pour endurer un silence insoutenable.

Harry lui adressa un léger sourire compréhensif. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, surtout que d'une certaine façon, c'était de sa faute si Draco vivait dans une telle situation, mais la vie n'ayant pas été ainsi, les choses auraient été pires pour le blond. Il aurait pu même devenir Mangemort.

-Et ta cicatrice, c'est quoi? Et ton tatouage aussi?

Sursautant face aux questions, Harry monta de renverser son thé. Il regarda le blond, interloqué avant de reprendre son sang-froid avec beaucoup de peine. Draco, de son côté, fut grandement surpris par la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir. Le secret derrière ses choses était-il si grand?

-Écoute… commença Harry, déposant sa tasse.

Il aurait du s'en douter.

-Non non, pas besoin de continuer, fit soudain Draco. Pas besoin de répondre, je suis juste trop curieux. Je n'aurais pas du demander ça.

Le Gryffondor le regarda légèrement étonné. Draco se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il venait de faire? Peu importe la raison, Harry le remercia intérieurement. Il n'avait pas eu envie de lui mentir à propos de cela, encore moins que de lui dire la vérité.

-Merci, lui répondit Harry.

Il lui adressa un doux sourire qui fit rougir, bien malgré lui, le Serpentard. Étirant son bras pour prendre la main de Malfoy, le brun fit couper en pleine élan quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement.

-Harry! On te cherchait partout!

Seamus. Évidemment, qui aurait pu ouvrir une porte en faisant tant de bruit à part lui? Derrière l'irlandais, Dean adressa un sourire désolé à son ami, étant au courant du « rendez-vous » du Survivant avec le garçon.

-Ehhh? Tu fais quoi avec Malfoy? Vous êtes potes depuis longtemps?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement alors que Dean affichait un air résigné. Pourquoi fallait-il que Seamus fasse autant l'idiot devant des inconnus? Un peu énervé, le Malfoy en question regardait les amis de Potter l'air complètement perdu, voulant absolument savoir ce que le Gryffondor voulait faire avant leur arrivé.

-Seam'… fit Harry, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Il était bien évidement qu'il se retenait pour ne pas rire.

-… pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dire à Dean ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour?

Intéressé, Dean tourna un regard interrogatif vers son ami qui était complètement rouge, bafouillant un peu n'importe quoi.

-Me dire quoi? Demanda Dean, le scrutant de ses yeux amandes.  
-Mais rien haha, fit l'irlandais, riant. T'es vraiment trop curieux vieux! Haha!

Dean haussa d'un sourcil.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça? À un autre!

Faisant une moue, Seamus lança un regard noir à Harry avant de quitter le bistro en courant, criant haut et fort qu'il ne dirait rien, même sous la torture. Soupirant, Dean le salua avant de partir calmement à la poursuivre de leur ami.

Se tournant vers Harry doucement, Draco le regarda, surpassé par les évènements.

-Et bien… fit-il.  
-Drôle de numéro, hein?

Harry rigola un peu après avoir parler, faisant rire à son tour le Serpentard. Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu, mais pas comme avant, comme si un malaise s'était installé. Aucun des deux n'y fit allusion; Draco pensant que c'était à cause de sa question, Harry à cause de son geste peu avant la venue de ses amis.

_3 février 1998_

Les quatre Maisons étaient en train de manger leur repas du matin sagement quand les hiboux commencèrent à arriver. La plupart allèrent vers les habitués des journaux et des bonbons de tout genre. Certains élèves eurent droit à des lettres de leurs parents, d'autres non.

Pour une première fois en sept année, une lettre, apporté par un grand Duc, vint vers arrivé Harry James Gaunt. Seamus et Dean voulurent l'agacer un peu, mais Ron Weasley lâcha un gémissement, connaissant la sorte de lettre que c'était.

-C'est une beuglante… fit-il, frémissant. Ma mère m'en a déjà envoyé une… ça fait vraiment peur! Ouvre la pas, Harry!

Tournant doucement son regard vers la lettre, Harry la dévisagea comme s'il essayait de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Pourquoi son père lui écrivait-il? Il savait ce qu'il risquait en faisant cela! Avalant doucement, il retira l'attache. La beuglante se leva dans les airs, prenant la forme d'une bouche puis finalement, commença à parler :

-Harry James Gaunt! Cria la lettre.

Il frémit en entendant la voix de son père, il était visiblement furieux. Et Merlin sait à quel point la voix de Tom Jedusor faisait peur quand il criait.

Ce fut surement pourquoi la plupart des personnes dans la salle se tournèrent vers la table des Gryffondor, attendant la suite.

**Et hop, on arrête là! Moi, méchante? Du tout! La preuve, je devais poster ce chapitre dans quelques jours et voilà que je le poste maintenant. Enfin. J'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre vous plait. Pour le prochain chapitre, il risque, ceci-ci, vraiment d'être dans une semaine car je compte commencer un ou plutôt – peut-être – deux nouveaux projets. **

**Les reviews sont –évidemment- les bienvenues! À bientôt. **


	5. Chapitre 4

**Encore une fois, je crois que je publie plus tôt que je l'avais dit, mais je n'ai pas pu résister, il fallait dire que j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire cette beuglante! Haha. Enfin, j'espère que vous allez autant apprécier ce chapitre que les précédents et aussi, s'il y a des fans de Reborn, j'ai commencé une série de OS. **

**Bref, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre en paix!**

Regards oppressants.

Jamais de sa vie Harry n'avait entendu son père crier de la sorte. Il l'avait pourtant grondé plusieurs fois au cours de son enfance, mais jamais sur un tel ton. Frissonnant d'angoisse en attendant la suite de la lettre, le Gryffondor s'enfonça légèrement dans son banc, inquiet. Si son père avait envoyé cette lettre en ignorant les risques, c'était qu'il était plus qu'en colère.

-Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de lettre depuis des SEMAINES? Déjà que tu n'as laissé tombé pour les fêtes, tu n'écris plus! Fils indigne, je m'inquiète comme un CON à cause de toi, tu te rends compte? Tu as intérêt à venir à la maison durant les prochaines vacances sinon tu vas le payer cher, Harry James Gaunt!

À côté de lui, Seamus avait arrêté de rire, écoutant la voix avec effroi. Comment une voix si terrifiante pouvait-elle dire les choses que sa mère aurait dites? À sa gauche, Dean et Ron se demandaient surement la même chose vue leur tête. Le roux eut un sursaut quand il entendit la voix soudainement changé de ton, prenant une voix plus calme et tendre. Il regarda la beuglante, traumatisé.

-Enfin, fit Tom. Tu me manque mon petit Harry, alors écrit moi tu veux?

Sur cette dernière phrase, la lettre se déchira, tombant sur les croissants qui ornaient la table.

-Et bien… commença Dean. Ton père est…comment dire, particulier.

-Parle moi en pas… rétorqua Harry, donnant l'impression de vouloir ne faire qu'un avec le banc.

Quelques rires se faisaient entendre dans la Grande salle et le Survivant se rendit compte que la plupart des élèves étaient en train de les regarder, ou plutôt de le regarder, et devaient surement être en train de parler de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner avant de s'étirer un peu pour prendre un des croissantes intactes. Comment son père avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille? Cela faisait sept années qu'il faisait son possible pour être invisible dans la masse d'élève qu'il y avait à Poudlard et voilà qu'à cause de lui, tous ses efforts étaient réduits à néant. C'était évident que dans les jours qui allaient suivre les étudiants allaient parler de la beuglante et surtout, de lui. À cette pensée, il mordit violemment le pauvre croissant, lançant un regard noir aux petits bouts de papier sur la table.

À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore regardait le jeune Gaunt, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

_7 février 1998_

Il en avait marre.

Des jours et des jours que cela durait – en faite, cela ne faisait que cinq pauvres jours, mais il avait l'impression que ça durait depuis un mois - et il en avait par-dessus la tête déjà. Des inconnus venaient lui parler, Ron et Seamus lui posaient vingt milles questions sur son père et en plus, Zabini avait osé rire de lui et de son père poule. Il grogna à cette pensée avant de ricaner légèrement, se souvenant de quel manière Draco l'avait rapidement remis à sa place. Qui aurait cru que ce connard de Zabini avait un faible pour quelqu'un comme Seamus. Apprendre le contraire l'avait encore plus surpris, surtout en voyant à quel point l'irlandais pouvait être calme quand Blaise était dans les parages. Enfin, cela lui faisait des vacances.

Assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry lisait un livre écrit par un célèbre moldu alors que Dean était en train de parler avec sa petite ami, Ginny Weasley. La St-Valentin s'approchant à grand pas, il avait l'impression que les couples se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Déjà voir Seamus en couple et rougissant, c'était quelque chose, mais voir Dean jouer les séducteurs…

Il lâcha un léger soupir en détournant son regard du couple, se sentant désespérément seul ces derniers temps. Bien sur il y avait Draco avec qui il croyait avoir plusieurs affinités, mais depuis la sortie au Pré-au-Lard, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment avancé entre eux et ils n'avaient pas passé d'autres moments seul ensemble.

Une idée naissant soudain dans sa tête, il déposa rapidement son livre et monta à toute vitesse les escaliers pour se rendre à son dortoir. Il marcha jusqu'à son lit, ignorant Ronald qui devait surement se cacher d'Hermione et ouvrit sa malle à la recherche d'une carte qu'il avait collé quelques années plus tôt aux jumeaux Weasley. Il les avait surpris une nuit lors de sa deuxième année avec la carte et, intrigué, l'avait prise et avait récité la phrase qu'il avait entendu plus tôt dans la nuit. Harry avait été immédiatement charmé par la carte magique et l'avait gardé.

L'ayant enfin trouvé, il eut un sourire et l'ouvrit sans se soucier du regard de Ron sur sa personne. Il chercha rapidement le Serpentard du regard puis, souriant, le découvrir seul dans la bibliothèque. Après avoir fermé la carte et l'avoir rangé dans sa robe, il alla rejoindre le blond. Évidemment, il du ignorer quelques regards alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs ainsi que plusieurs personnes qui voulurent lui parler. Il devait surement passer pour un gars peu sociable aux yeux des autres, enfin, peu importe, pensa-t-il en rentrant finalement dans la pièce.

Son regard balaya rapidement la pièce avant de tomber sur une tête blonde qu'il connaissait plutôt bien. Il fit une moue presque minime en remarquant Seamus et Zabini à la même table puis, soupirant, il marcha jusqu'à eux et prit place.

Surpris par le bruit de la chaise, Draco leva les yeux vers lui alors que le couple ne sembla même pas avoir remarqué son arrivé. Un doux sourire presque timide prit place sur les lèvres de Draco en rencontrant les yeux si verts du brun :

-Allo, fit Malfoy.

-Salut.

La voix d'Harry s'était faite aussi douce que la sienne comme s'il ne voulait pas rompre l'ambiance qui régnait. Les deux garçons se regardaient simplement dans les yeux, Harry ayant complètement oublié ce pourquoi il était venu et Draco, l'existence de son devoir. Au bout de quelques secondes, Draco détourna finalement le regard, presque embarrassé par les sentiments qu'il avait cru voir pendant un instant dans les yeux émeraude du rouge et or. Un peu surpris par le geste de Draco, Harry le regarda légèrement surpris avant de se souvenir du pourquoi il était.

-Dis, tu vas au bal de la St-Valentin? Lui demanda-t-il.

Un regard gris perçant se planta de nouveau dans le sien alors que le propriétaire se demandait pourquoi il lui posait une telle question. Tout le monde y allait après tout, c'était presque obligatoire. Presque dans le sens que les professeurs disaient qu'on n'était pas obligé mais quand on n'y allait pas, on en entendait parler assez longtemps.

-Oui, répondit calmement Malfoy. Pourquoi ?

-Tu es accompagné de quelqu'un cette année?

Harry était au courant que les années précédentes, Malfoy y était allé avec une certaine Pansy Parkinson qui était, selon certaines rumeurs, sa fiancée. Il avait été un peu ravagé quand il avait entendu cela une semaine plus tôt mais quand Seamus lui avait appris – que Merlin le bénisse d'être revenu le petit ami d'un Serpentard finalement- que Draco avait rompu les fiançailles quelques mois plus tôt en apprenant son homosexualité, il en avait presque sauté au plafond, restait à savoir si le blond avait trouvé chaussure à son pied.

Ayant recommencé à écrire sur son parchemin pour lui faire croire qu'il ne se préoccupait pas tant que ça de la conversation, le Sang Pur lui jeta un regard rapide avant de continuer d'écrire.

-Non…Pansy a décidé d'y aller avec Théodore Nott cette année. On était supposé y aller ensemble malgré ce qui est arrivé mais on dirait bien qu'elle s'est trouvé un petit ami ce qui est très surprenant.

Vraiment, tout le monde se met en couple, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry en hochant de la tête.

-Tu veux y aller avec moi alors?

La question surprit tant le blond qu'il ratait le mot qu'il était en train d'écrire. Il leva les yeux vers le Survivant, sur le bord de rougir, alors celui-ci lui souriait doucement, confiant. Chose que le brun n'était pas vraiment en faite, car il avait quand même peur du refus après tout. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, le vert et argent se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de répondre toute en se contenant :

-Et bien…oui?

Lâchant un soupir de soulagement sans vraiment pouvoir se retenir, Harry lui adressa un sourire avant de se laisser glisser sur sa chaise, rigolant un peu. Draco eut un léger sourire en coin, amusé par le comportement du Gryffondor. Juste à côté, Seamus donna un coup sur le torse de Blaise.

-Hey! J'ai fait quoi encore? Demanda le Serpentard, surpris.

-Tu m'as même pas encore invité au bal sombre idiot!

Harry et Draco se retinrent de rire alors que Blaise afficha un air complètement perdu.

-Mais… j'croyais que vu qu'on sortait ensemble c'était un peu évident là…

-Non! Beuh!

Faisant une moue plus d'enfantine, l'irlandais se tourna dos à lui et fit mine de bouder, ce qui accentua l'air complètement paumé de son petit ami.

- Seam'... voyons, boude pas pour une connerie du genre là.

Le ton désespéré du plus grand fit rire Harry. Vraiment, Zabini faisait drôlement pitié. Merlin sait à quel point Seamus pouvait bouder longtemps.

**Voilà voilà, j'arrête ici parce que je sens que je vais embarquer sur l'autre chapitre et ce n'est pas bon du tout! Argg, dire que je n'ai pas mis Dean et Seamus ensemble alors qu'ils sont mon couple préféré…N'empêche, Blaise et Seamus me font quand même rire ensemble! Haha. Je crois qu'il n'est pas obligatoire de dire que le prochain chapitre sera le bal et une petite surprise qui, j'espère, vous laissera sur votre faim! N'oubliez pas de laisser un review sinon on oublie la surprise! Moi, méchante? Heyhey. **

**À bientôt!**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Et un autre chapitre. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier car pour moi, il est si on veut le chapitre qui change tout à l'histoire et qui influence complètement tout. Je l'ai fait plus long que la normale donc il est normal que cela m'ait prit plus de temps pour l'écrire ainsi que le corriger. **

**J'espère que vous serez satisfait et d'avance, désolé pour le suspense à venir.**

Ne me regardez pas, par pitié.

_14 février 1998_

Enfilant la veste de son costard alors que Dean se battait avec bébé Ron pour faire son nœud de cravate, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Il était assez heureux que Dumbledore ait proposé les habits moldus comme thème pour le bal de la St-Valentin, il détestait porter des robes de sorcier après tout. Ajustant le col de sa chemise blanche, il se retourna vers les autres garçons, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire en entendant Ron insulter sa cravate alors que Dean essayait de lui attacher tout en ignorant ses paroles. Les deux garçons ne se parlaient pas vraiment depuis que le noir sortait avec la sœur chérie du roux et vu l'air de celui-ci, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air amusé par le fait que ce soit son beau-frère qui s'occupe de sa cravate.

Pouffant un peu de rire, le Survivant prit la place de Dean pour finir le nœud alors que celui-ci fila finir de s'arranger.

-Voilà, fit Harry en lâchant le nœud frais fait. Hermione va être folle de toi!

Le Weasley marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensives avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour arranger un peu ses cheveux, pourtant, la rougeur sur ses joues ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du brun qui sourit un peu plus, presque attendri par le comportement du roux.

Soufflant doucement pour se calmer un peu, Harry jeta un peu d'œil à Neville et Seamus. Il pouffa de nouveau de rire en voyant Seamus bouger dans tous les sens, impatient de voir son petit ami en smoking. En le voyant ainsi, il se remémora l'évènement qui était arrivé près de deux semaines plus tôt.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal avait été annulé à cause de l'absence du professeur et les garçons étaient assis dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de l'école, parlant entre eux. Dean leur racontait comment Ron l'avait engueulé quand il avait appris sa mise en couple avec sa petite sœur et les deux autres l'écoutaient attentivement, amusés par le comportement excessif que le roux avait depuis toujours.

Trop rentré dans leur petite conversation entre ami, ils n'avaient remarqué l'arrivée du trio des Serpentard, soit Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.

_-Alors Gaunt, tu vas encore recevoir une lettre de ton papa chéri bientôt? Fit le plus foncé des trois, soit Blaise._

_Harry leva un regard noir vers lui, se retenant de le frapper car il était l'ami de Draco. Il préféra répliquer. _

_-Oh, arrête. Tu es juste jaloux car personne ne t'aime, Zabini._

_Le métis grogna légèrement, prêt à lui sauter dessus mais Draco prit la parole :_

_-Oh pour ça, oui, il aimerait bien se faire aimer par une certaine personne._

_-Quoi? S'écria Blaise, se tournant vers lui. De quoi tu parles?_

_-Ohh par pitié, nous ne sommes pas sourd, on t'entends tu sais, la nuit._

_Rougissant à une vitesse hallucinante, le meilleur ami du blond avait l'air drôlement en colère._

_-Draco…grogna-t-il._

_-Quoi? Tu as honte de ton attirance pour lui? C'est tout à fait normal tu sais d'être attiré par un homme._

_-Dra-co…_

_-Et puis, il n'est pas si mal que ça, cet irlandais._

_-DRACO!_

_Pouffant de rire, Théodore écoutait la conversation sans un mot toute en lançant un regard de temps en temps à l'irlandais en question. On aurait bien dit un poisson hors de l'eau vu l'expression qu'abordait le visage du petit brun._

Harry sourit en pensant à la suite. Fier de son coup, Draco avait fait un signe de la main à Dean et Harry et avec Théo, ils étaient partis tous les quatre en laissant seul les deux garçons. Quelques heures plus tard, ils les avaient vus réapparaitre, l'un collé à l'autre comme de vraies sangsues.

-Aiee!

Se retournant rapidement, Harry dévisagea le grand brun allongé au sol, venant surement de tomber.

-Bah dis donc… fit le Survivant en l'aidant à se relever. C'est penser à Luna qui te met dans un pareil état?

-Mais non, je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, s'offusqua Neville avant de sortir du dortoir, allant rejoindre Luna à l'entrée de la Grande Salle surement.

-Seamus, Dean, vous êtes prêt? On va être en retard si ça continue.

-Oui oui oui, je suis prêt! Fit le noir en sortant de la salle de bain.

Assis sur son lit, l'irlandais grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à « j'vous attends depuis dix minutes» avant de se lever et de les attendre à la porte, tapant du pied. Sortant en courant de la salle de bain, Ron partit en même temps qu'eux.

Marchant côte à côte avec les autres garçons, Gaunt ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement en voyant Seamus commencer à stresser, se demandant surement si Blaise allait le trouver beau. Il avait beau être boudeur et manipuler habilement le Serpentard, il voulait absolument lui plaire en tout temps. Dean et Ron furent les premiers à les quitter, les deux jeunes femmes se trouvant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Dés qu'ils arrivèrent près de l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Seamus partit en courant, sautant sans gêne dans les bras de son petit ami pour l'embrasser. Harry, lui, détaillait le blond du regard. Il fallait dire qu'il était très séduisant vêtu de façon moldu; sa chemise blanche légèrement ouverte et sans veston lui allait à ravir et il n'imaginait pas à quel point le cul de Draco devait être tentant dans ce pantalon noir.

Lui souriant doucement, il s'approcha de lui et l'invita à rentrer dans la Grande Salle à sa suite. Draco le fit tout en le regardant discrètement, savourant la vue. Ils allèrent se prendre un peu de punch puis discutèrent entre eux alors que les autres élèves arrivaient peu à peu dans la pièce si bien décorer.

Quand ils furent tous arriver, des elfes de maison arrivèrent avec des plateaux, donnant un verre à boire à chaque élève alors que Dumbledore allait à sa place pour faire un discours.

-Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi les elfes vous ont donné ces boissons. Et bien, comme nous sommes la St-Valentin et que cela signifie la fête de l'amour, nous avons décidé de faire du Veritaserum à chacun d'autre vous car, en amour, il faut savoir être honnête. Alors maintenant, buvons!

Prenant l'une des couples sur le plateau qu'un elfe de maison tendait vers lui, le directeur but directement le liquide avant de sourire à la salle. Les plus courageux, la plupart des Gryffondors, firent immédiatement comme eux, doucement suivi par le reste des élèves de l'école. Harry avait bu la potion avec amusement, sans vraiment pensé à ce qui se passerait si des questions trop personnels étaient posées.

La première heure fut heure de fête, tous les élèves se laissant aller gaiement et riant sous les vérités qu'ils disaient, plusieurs déclarations furent faites et plusieurs autres couples firent leur apparition. Va savoir pourquoi, ni Harry ni Draco abordèrent le sujet des sentiments, l'un comme l'autre ayant peur de se faire rejeter par son ami surement.

Assis tous autour d'une table, le Survivant et ses amis parlaient un peu, fatigué de danser.

-Oh! Fit Ginny, souriant. Et si on jouait au jeu des questions?

-C'est quoi? Demanda son petit ami.

-Bah…c'est assez simple, une personne commence et pose une question à une autre, celle-ci répond puis en pose une autre à une autre personne et ainsi de suite.

-Je trouve ça très amusant, fit Luna, souriant doucement à son cavalier. Je suis d'accord moi.

Les autres furent rapidement d'accord sauf Ron qui n'avait pas envie de partager ses secrets puis, grâce aux regards et aux sourires d'Hermione, il accepta finalement de se prêter au jeu si enfantin.

-Je commence alors, fit la rousse, cherchant une personne du regard. Tiens, Zabini! C'est vrai cette rumeur qui courait l'année passée à propos d'une fille qui aurait été enceinte de toi?

Le métis eut un air complètement outré puis soupira :

-Du tout, elle a parti ça comme rumeur pour que nos parents nous forcent à nous marier mais personne n'a été dupe. Elle était folle alliée.

-Oh… d'accord.

-J'en connais un qui est soulagé en tous cas, fit Dean, désignant un Seamus devenu encore plus tactile envers son petit ami.

L'irlandais lui fit une grimace avant de se concentrer sur son petit ami, lui donnant un baiser plein d'amour.

-Blaise, c'est à ton tour, oublie pas, lui fit remarquer Draco.

Se décollant à regret des lèvres de son amoureux, le Serpentard chercha une personne avant de finalement choisir Neville. Celui-ci, gémissant presque de peur, attendit la question en devenant de plus en plus blême.

-C'est vrai cette histoire entre toi et la prof de botanique? Fit Blaise, amusé.

-Quoi? Beurk non! Fit le grand brun, drôlement dégouté.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire en voyant son visage si dégouté de leur ami. L'éclat dura pendant plusieurs minutes et ils durent faire de grand effort pour se calmer un peu. Le jeu continua et ils apprirent beaucoup de chose; Ginny avait déjà craqué sur Harry, Hermione était sortie en cachette avec le champion de Quidditch, Victor Krum. Ils apprirent aussi que Neville avait charmé Luna grâce à sa connaissance des fleurs, que Draco était un fin connaisseur en littérature moldu, que Blaise savait chanter et avait beaucoup de talent, que Pansy trouvait Ron plutôt mignon et que Théodore adorait tout ce qui avait rapport à la mode.

-Aller Théo! Fit Ron qui semblait adorer le jeu depuis quelques minutes déjà. Choisie quelqu'un et pose une question!

-Calme –toi un peu Ronald voyons, fit Théodore, amusé.

Son regard fit le tour de la table avant de s'arrêter sur Harry et un sourire presque démoniaque- enfin, selon Harry- prit place sur ses lèvres.

-Harry…fit-il doucement.

-Oh Merlin, j'ai presque peur de la suite, rétorqua le Gryffondor.

Et le pire arriva.

-Cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur ton front, elle vient d'où exactement?

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement alors que la plupart des personnes autour de la table lui lancèrent un regard étonné, n'ayant jamais vu la cicatrice du garçon. Draco, lui, le fixait, attendant une réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis deux mois déjà.

-Et bien… je… commença Harry.

Il ne savait que dire. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, encore moins détourner la question. Lâchant un soupir tremblant alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. La tension sembla monter autour de la table puis Harry se décida à lever les yeux, fixant un regard droit et confiant sur les autres.

-Vous êtes mieux de garder ça pour vous, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer si une telle chose venait à se faire savoir.

Si le Survivant n'avait pas l'attention de tout le monde, en tous cas maintenant, il l'avait.

Le brun inspira puis, doucement, prit la parole :

-Le 31 octobre 1981…c'est ce jour-là que j'ai eu cette cicatrice…c'est… C'est Tom Jedusor, Voldement, qui me l'a faite…

Des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre autour de la table alors que certains commencèrent à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Tout ça pour dire… que je ne suis pas vraiment un Gaunt, mais plutôt un …Un Potter.

-Harry James Potter… Harry James Gaunt, c'est tellement évident en plus, pourquoi je n'ai pas fait le lien! Fit Hermione.

Ne voulant pas en parler plus, Harry s'excusa et quitta la table, voulant retourner au dortoir pour avoir la paix. Il regrettait d'avoir dit une telle chose, surtout en sachant que cela n'allait pas rester secret bien longtemps, vu l'immensité de la chose.

-Harry, attend! Fit Draco en se levant à sa suite. Harry… merde Harry, attends putain!

Le silence se fit dans la salle sans qu'ils ne le remarquent et Dumbledore prit la parole :

-Harry? Fit le directeur. Viens me rejoindre ici s'il te plait.

Le Gryffondor tourna lentement son regard vers la petite scène où se trouvait le vieil homme puis, après une brève hésitation, alla lentement le rejoindre en évitant de croiser le regard du blond, ayant peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir dans ses yeux. Dumbledore continua son discours :

-L'amour peut être vu sous plusieurs formes… et c'est sous l'une de ces formes que, sans que nous en soyons informer, nous avons été sauvés il y a de ça 16 années.

Il tendit la main vers le jeune Gaunt, le faisant venir vers lui alors que, tremblant, celui-ci attendait la suite.

-Vous connaissez peut-être ce garçon sous le nom de Harry James Gaunt, mais d'autre le connaisse sous un autre nom.

Ouvert grand les yeux, Harry comprit. Ce vieux fou avait tout découvert et pensait faire un brave geste en avouant la vérité, mais il se trompait. Oui, il se trompait gravement. La vérité dite, il serait vu comme le fils du malin et son père se ferait surement tué ou emprisonné. La vérité dite, son monde tomberait en miette.

-Non... professeur, non, fit-il en un murmure.

-Du calme, Harry, tout ira bien.

Et il reprit son discours de sa voix forte et portante :

-La morte de Tom Jedusor a fait des heureux, dont un que vous ne vous doutez même pas l'existence. Tom Jedusor lui-même en a été heureux, car ce soir là, dans cette maison, le mal en lui n'est pas simplement mort, non, il a aussi été remplacé par le bonheur d'un père, un père aimant et comme on aura pu l'entendre, père moule. Car ce soir là, Harry James Potter n'est pas mort, ce soir là, le Survivant nous à tous sauvé d'une autre façon. En devenant le fils de Voldemort.

Comment savait-il tout cela ? Se reculant doucement, Harry tremblait sur place, n'entendant que les murmures parlant de lui et ne voyant que les regards remplis de dégout.

-Vieux fou! S'écria-t-il. Vous vous prenez pour qui pour tout déballer devant tout le monde? Ma vie ne concerne que moi et laisser mon père en paix, par Merlin!

Accompagnant ses paroles d'un regard plus que noir, Harry surprit tout le monde en disparaissant de la scène. Il venait de transplaner.

**Vous m'en voulez? Vraiment? Haha, désolé. J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé ce chapitre car il a été quand même assez difficile à écrire, surtout la fin. **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, par pitié! J'en ai besoin pour vivre, pour écrire!**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Par pitié, ne me tuez pas pour la suite. Je comptais continuer comme j'avais fait…mais finalement, l'histoire sera plus longue je crois. Je commence à m'y attacher après tout. Et puis, je veux qu'elle soit le plus réaliste possible.**

Pitié, regarde-moi.

_15 février 1998_

Tremblant, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Le regard agité, il chercha un repart dans la pièce et fut surpris de remarquer qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

-Par Merlin, Harry, tu es enfin réveiller! Fit Dean, assis à côté de son lit.

Le brun tourna un regard complètement perdu vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé..? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Le noir regarda légèrement autour d'eux avant de se pencher vers lui.

-Tu t'es évanoui en fuyant hier après nous avoir dit… tu-sais-quoi…fit Dean en murmurant.

-Oh…

Le regard de Gryffondor devint de plus en plus clair.

-Oh doux jésus! Mais c'est une super nouvelle ça! S'écria-t-il. Oh mon dieu Dean je t'aime!

-Euh…

-Façon de parler, t'inquiète, fit le Survivant en reprenant ton calme.

-Et pourquoi…?

-J'ai rêvé que le vieux fou me faisait monter sur scène et balançait tout…c'était…argg…horrible, fit Harry en faisant mine de frissonner d'horreur.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu dis ça alors, ça a du être un choc.

Harry soupira, laissant tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point…Où sont les autres?

-Oh, ils sont encore en train de déjeuner, j'ai fini plus tôt donc…Mais Harry… je dois te dire quelque chose… à propos de Draco, tu vois.

Le Gryffondor grimaça en portant son regard émeraude vers son ami, il n'était pas sur de vouloir savoir la suite.

-Il est un peu en colère… c'est quand même un truc énorme ce que tu nous as dit hier…

-Un peu? Fit le brun avec espoir.

-Beaucoup en faite.

Harry grogna, donnant un coup de pied sur le matelas.

-Merde, susurra-t-il.

-Mais t'en fais pas hein, je suis sur que si tu vas lui parler et lui expliquer pourquoi tu nous as rien dit, il va parfaitement comprendre. Draco n'est pas si stupide que ça, non?

-Hmm…

Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'engager la conversation à propos de _ça_ avec Draco, après tout, son père était dans un sale état à cause de son père à lui. Il ne savait pas si le blond allait lui pardonner une chose aussi énorme. Il avait l'impression que tous les espoirs qu'une relation naisse entre eux venaient de partir en fumée.

-Écoute Harry, je veux aller prévenir les autres de ton réveil, okay? Fit Dean en se levant, lui souriant doucement.

Dean était vraiment un gentil garçon, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. Il était content de l'avoir dans ses amis.

Répondant à son sourire, Harry hocha de la tête alors que Poppy Pomfresh venait vers lui pour voir comment il allait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il eut l'autorisation de quitter l'endroit et de se reposer dans sa chambre.

Une chance pour lui, c'était Samedi. Il profita donc de la journée pour se remettre les idées en place et, par la même occasion, fit ses nombreux devoirs.

_17 février 1998_

Harry en avait marre.

Déjà la semaine d'avant, il avait eu marre des regards des autres, et maintenant, il avait marre que Draco l'ignore. Oh, il avait bien essayé d'aller lui parler à plusieurs occasions mais le blond semblait doué pour trouver des excuses et disparaitre. Par Merlin, même Ron qui avait une peur grandissante pour son père lui avait parlé comme si rien n'était! Grognant, il repoussa son diner d'un geste brus que ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le roux. Bon okay, Weasley avait quand même un peu peur de lui, mais au moins il lui parlait.

-Harry? Demanda Seamus, la bouche pleine.

Le Survivant tourna légèrement son regard vers lui avant de soupirer.

-Je suis juste un peu énervé, c'est rien.

-C'est à cause de Malfoy? Demanda Ron, intéressé.

Pour tout répondre, Harry grogna.

-Bah dis donc… tu l'as dans la peau le Malfoy hein! Répliqua le roux.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, lui disant de se taire alors que le brun lui lançait un regard noir. À côté de lui, Dean posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Écoute, si tu veux, Seam' peut demander à Blaise de s'informer…

Harry tourna vivement la tête en direction de l'irlandais, le regardant avec espoir.

-C'est vrai? Tu ferais ça?

Lui souriant, l'autre brun hocha énergiquement de la tête.

-Tout pour te voir heureux de nouveau!

Soupirant de soulagement, le Survivant lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de finalement manger ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

Ron n'avait pas vraiment dit n'importe quoi. Il avait vraiment Draco dans la peau.

_20 février 1998_

-Seamus! Fit Harry en voyant son ami arriver comme à chaque fois depuis trois longs et pénibles jours.

-Oui oui, j'ai enfin la réponse de Draco.

-Et? Hein? Il a dit quoi?

- Calme-toi Harry! Fit l'irlandais en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil de leur salle commune. Il a dit qu'il t'en voulait de lui avoir rien dit alors que lui il t'a tout déballé à propos de son père. Et il n'a plus confiance en toi…

-Mais…

-Oh! Et il a aussi dit que t'es un sale menteur mais que t'es foutrement bien foutu. Et c'est ses propres mots.

Va savoir pourquoi, au lieu de prendre une expression peinée, le visage du Survivant s'illumina d'un sourire complètement stupide. Ses amis le dévisagèrent légèrement avant de se jeter des regards intrigués entre eux, se répondant par des haussements d'épaule. Ils l'appelèrent plusieurs fois, mais rien à faire, son regard restait vague et ce sourire complètement stupide restait peint sur ses lèvres.

-Tu crois qu'il est malade? Demanda Seamus à l'oreille de Ron.

-Bah... j'sais pas… p'être qu'il a mangé des chocogrenouilles passé date…

-Ça passe date ces trucs?

-Bah oui, j'crois.

-Hmm…

-Désolé d'interrompre votre conversation mais faudrait peut-être le sortir de son état de transe, non? Proposa Dean presque avec sagesse.

Les deux idiots hochèrent de la tête sans pour autant faire quelque chose, regardant Dean en attendant que celui-ci fasse quelque chose. Soupirant en voyant qu'ils avaient l'intention de ne rien faire, il se leva et se planta à côté d'Harry. Se penchant, il le regarda dans les yeux avant de passer plusieurs fois sa main, sans succès. Alors que Seamus et Ron regardaient la scène avec curiosité, il soupira brusquement, hésitant quelques secondes avant de claquer son ami sur la joue. Clignant des yeux comme s'il venait de sortir d'un rêve, Harry le dévisagea.

-Mais t'es fou? Fit-il, outré par le geste de son ami.

-Désolé vieux, c'était pour ton bien, répondit le noir en lui souriant doucement.

Le Survivant marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de faire un signe à Dean, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment.

-Alors? Fit Seamus, allant le rejoindre sur son lit. Tu comptes faire quoi?

Réfléchissant quelques secondes, Harry se leva.

-Je vais aller le voir, tiens! S'exclama-t-il, pleins d'énergie.

Il alla jusqu'à sa malle, fouillant à la recherche de la carte des Maraudeurs puis, l'ayant en main, il chercha rapidement Draco et grognant en se rendant compte qu'il était dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

-C'est quoi? Demanda l'irlandais en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Tournant sa tête vers lui, Harry eut une idée et sourit sournoisement, ce qui ne manqua pas à son ami.

-Ehh… Harry?

-Tu ne connaitrais pas le mot de passe des Serpentards par hasard?

Seamus se mit à bégayé, regardant un peu dans tout les sens.

-Oh, arrête, dit Harry. On t'a entendu plusieurs fois quitté le dortoir durant la nuit.

L'irlandais grogna un peu avant de soupirer.

-D'accord… c'est Serpentard pour toujours…

-Ça m'étonne même pas d'eux, tiens! S'exclama Ron alors que Harry était déjà sorti.

Marchant rapidement dans les couloirs, il essaya d'arriver le plus vite possible dans les cachots où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentards. Tout en parcourant le chemin, il pensa un bref instant qu'il aurait pu être lui aussi dans cette maison s'il avait voulu. Le Choixpeau Magique lui avait dit qu'il aurait pu être envoyé à Serpentard après tout, enfin, c'était surement à cause de l'éducation qu'il avait eu. Il pouffa de rire en pensant à toutes les choses que son père avait essayé de lui apprendre, sans succès. Harry avait beau savoir comment être un bon Serpentard, il préférait agir comme son instinct le lui dictait.

Ayant le portail des Serpentards apparaitre dans son champ de vision, il accéléra un peu quand, contre toute attente, son bras fut agrippé par celui du professeur de potions, Severus.

-Professeur? Demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

-Le directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau, M. Gaunt. Immédiatement.

Harry eut une moue en entendant la réponse de l'homme. Grognant légèrement, il dégagea son bras avant de lancer un regard au portail. Il avait vachement envie de s'expliquer avec Draco et voir Dumbledore ne lui faisait pas plus envie que ça, surtout après son rêve.

? fit le Severus, commençant à devenir impatient.

Soupirant, Harry céda.

-C'est bon, j'arrive.

Le ton un peu sec de sa voix lui valut un regard noir alors qu'il s'engagea de nouveau dans les couloirs de l'école.

Venant tout juste de sortir de la salle commune des Serpentards, Draco le suivit du regard, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il était venu jusque là.

**Voilà, voilà. J'espère que vous avez hâte de voir la suite. **

**Et surtout, reviews! Sinon pas de chapitre!**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bon bon bon… ça a pris plus de temps que d'habitude, mais je voulais vraiment avoir une bonne idée en tête avant de commencer à écrire la suite. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.**

Ouvre les yeux, Idiot.

_20 février 1998_

Pourquoi le directeur voulait-il le voir? Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il marchait dans les corridors avec le professeur de Potions et il ne faisait que penser à cela, cherchant sans cesse une raison à cette demande. L'angoisse commençait à couler dans ses veines sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit. Il serra légèrement les poings à cette pensée, visiblement en colère contre lui-même. Depuis quelques jours, la situation n'était plus sous son contrôle et il détestait ça. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours eu la situation en main comme son père lui avait appris, et là, depuis Draco en faite, tout semblait s'acharner sur lui. Le Destin essayait-il de lui envoyer un signe?

-Je vous laisse ici, .

Le brun fut pris d'un sursaut avant de se reprendre. Il leva les yeux vers Severus, le dévisageant un peu tout en se demandant pourquoi. Voyant bien l'interrogation dans le regard du garçon, l'adulte leva les yeux au ciel avant lui répondre bêtement :

-Le mot de passe est Citron Frais. Le directeur vous attend, . Ne me faites pas perdre plus de mon temps, par pitié.

Sur ce, il lui lança un regard tout à fait méprisant avant de tourner les talons et partir, faisant voler sa cape derrière lui. Un peu interloqué, Harry le regarda partir avant de finalement monter dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Quand il entra dans le bureau, son regard alla vers les murs et les meubles, détaillant l'endroit avec curiosité. N'étant pas devenu le Survivant, il n'était pas venu une seule fois dans cette pièce pourtant si accueillante. Enfin, il fallait bien commencer un jour.

En tous cas, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Le bureau était tout à fait magnifique. Il lui rappelait le manoir de son père, un peu.

Scrutant d'un regard vif la pièce du regard, il fit surpris de ne pas y voir le vieil homme.

-Monsieur? Fit Harry, presque hésitant.

Une tête apparut dans le fond de la pièce, là où les escaliers montaient. Le brun haussa d'un sourcil, regardant attentivement le directeur lui sourire et descendre lentement les escaliers pour se rendre à son bureau. Au même moment, le regard émeraude d'Harry se rendit compte de la présence du Phénix.

-Il est magnifique…

Le murmure avait été soufflé mais n'avait pas échappé au vieil homme qui lui adressa de nouveau un sourire dont il avait le secret. Le garçon le détailla du regard, se disant que l'homme dégageait quelque chose d'accueillant, tout comme cette pièce. Il se mit à penser qu'il était impossible que ce vieil homme fasse la chose aussi horrible qui était arrivé dans son rêve. Albus Dumbledore était trop bon pour cela.

Détaillant brièvement le phénix du regard, il remarqua que celui-ci le regardait avec curiosité et fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il avait l'impression qu'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Tournant son regard de nouveau vers le directeur, il monta les petites marches pour s'approcher avant de prendre la parole :

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir, professeur?

L'homme n'avait pas immédiatement répondu, se contentant de prendre un bonbon sur son bureau. Pendant une seconde, Harry se demanda quelles saveurs ils avaient. Suivant son regard, Albus sourit :

-Un bonbon aux citrons, ?

Sursautant, il fallut quelques secondes au garçon pour comprendre la question.

-Je... non, non merci Professeur.

Lui adressant un bref sourire, Harry ne put que se sentir mal-à-l'aise. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas droit au but?

, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour une bonne raison, mon garçon.

Il leva les yeux, les plantant dans ceux bleu si terne du directeur.

-Et cette raison, c'est quoi?

Encore un murmure, comme s'il avait peur de la suite. C'était un peu vrai, après tout, il avait fui ce bureau pendant sept années quand on y pensait. Tout pour rester dans la foule, rester invisible.

-Votre père, .

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant la phrase. Son cœur commença à battre plus fort alors qu'il regardait un peu partout, pensant à s'enfuir de là au plus vite. Il sursauta quand il se rendit compte que Dumbledore était rendu à côté de lui, lui souriant doucement, comme pour le calmer.

-Ne vous en faites pas, mon enfant. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Il appuya sa phrase, il sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la déposa sur son bureau, loin de lui.

-Vous voyez? Fit-il alors qu'Harry semblait de plus en plus perdu. Je veux juste vous parler. J'ai l'autorisation de votre père.

Si les yeux de Survivant pouvaient s'ouvrir encore plus, ils l'auraient fait. Complètement déconnecté, il regardait le directeur, attendant la suite. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

, selon vous, comment Poudlard aurait-elle envoyé une lettre chez vous sans savoir qui il est?

-Je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, mais maintenant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été idiot. Après tout, Poudlard choisissait ses étudiants, ils étaient presque sélectionner…

-Mais… comment?

À peine un murmure. Il ne posait pas vraiment la question au vieil homme, plus à lui-même, mais Dumbledore répondit tout de même.

-Il y a plusieurs années, un Auror a surpris Tom dans un parc, s'amusant avec vous. Oh, il a été grandement surpris, vous devez vous en douter. Plusieurs Aurors ont eu pour mission de le surveiller de loin, vu que nous ne savions pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait avec un enfant en si bas âge. Il n'avait jamais eu de femme dans sa vie après tout. Ils ont été surpris de remarquer que l'homme qu'ils voyaient tous les jours sous leurs yeux n'avait plus rien d'une menace. Un jour, un Auror un peu plus courageux que les autres est allé chez vous pour lui demander de venir avec lui au ministère pour passer un procès sous Veritaserum. Ils ont été surpris en voyant votre père les suivre sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Oh, mais ils n'avaient encore rien vu.

Harry lui lança un regard encore plus perdu, s'attendant au pire. Son père n'avait tout de même pas osé tuer encore? Il gémit sourdement à cette pensée.

-Oh, il a passé ce procès haut la main, ne vous en faites pas, continua le directeur en lui souriant doucement. Il en surprit plus d'un en disant qui vous étiez et ce que vous représentiez pour lui, mon garçon. À votre simple présence, vous avez complètement changé cet homme.

-Et après? Il s'est passé quoi?

C'était un peu impoli de couper la parole ainsi à l'homme, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire, voulant absolument savoir ce qui était arrivé à son père. Il savait bien qu'il en était sorti sain et sauf – il était encore en vie après tout- mais il voulait savoir les détails.

-Votre père a été mis sous surveillance et a du dénoncé tous les mangemorts encore en liberté. En échange, les sorciers ne seraient pas informés de sa survie et de la votre.

Un tic se fit dans la tête d'Harry. Comment ça, tous les mangemorts? Draco lui avait pourtant dit que son père était chez lui à se morfondre. Peut-être que… Mais pourquoi son père aurait-il emprisonné les autres et laisser Lucius Malfoy en liberté. Il grogna légèrement, se jurant de trouver ce qui cloquait. Soupirant, il décida de se concentrer de nouveau sur les paroles de l'homme.

-Il a aussi, étrangement, demandé la libération de Sirius Black, votre parrain. C'est justement pour cela que je vous ai fait venir. Cette demande a été faite il y a quelques semaines et un procès a eu lieu, procès auquel votre père a participé pour défendre votre parrain en disant qu'il n'avait jamais été l'un de ses sbires.

Harry tourna de nouveau son regard dans celui du directeur, attendant la suite avec une impatience peu dissimulé.

-Mais les journaux vont en parler, , et il nous faut leur expliquer pour quel raisons votre parrain va bientôt être liberté, vous comprenez. Votre père est… votre père juge que vous êtes assez vieux pour décider si, oui ou non, vous voulez que le monde des sorciers soit au courant pour votre père et vous. Évidemment, le ministère va faire une conférence pour expliquer toute la situation en détail, mais il leur faut votre approbation.

Choqué, stupéfait, figé. Il était tout cela à la fois. Pendant une seconde, son rêve lui revint et il pensa pendant un bref instant que cela avait été un message, un signe. Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'accota contre le bureau du vieil homme, se souciant peu de ce qu'il penserait de son geste. Une telle décision… c'était beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Il ne devait pas prendre cela à la légère, plusieurs vies allaient changer à cause de cela, la sienne surtout ainsi que celle de son père. Il n'avait pas envie d'être dévisager. Il n'avait pas envie que son père se fasse tuer.

Levant la tête, il fixa un regard dur dans celui d'Albus. Il voulait savoir la vérité, les risques.

-Et mon père, il est d'accord avec cela? Il a vraiment dit que c'était à moi de décider? Et si les gens s'en prenaient à lui?

-Du calme, . Cette décision vient de votre père. Il ne veut plus se cacher, il veut que le monde sache ce que vous lui avez fait. Il veut que vous soyez traité à votre juste valeur.

-Aucun risque? Insista-t-il.

-Aucun risque, votre père et vous-même serez sous la protection des Aurors en cas de problème.

Il soupira, baissant les yeux. Son père le voulait… Il devait y avoir une raison cachée malgré tout cela. Peut-être avait-il vu à cause de la cicatrice ses cauchemars, ses peurs. Son père avait toujours fait ça, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient liés pour voir ce qu'il pensait sans qu'il le cesse. Serrant les dents, il soupira.

-D'accord…d'accord j'accepte. Vous pouvez divulguer notre existence.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

-Vous serez toujours Harry James Gaunt, vous savez, lui dit le vieil homme en posant une main sur son épaule. Harry James Potter fait parti de vous, mais vous êtes d'abord un Gaunt. Un grand Gaunt.

Un léger sourire se faufila sur les lèvres d'Harry, il était touché par les paroles de l'homme.

-Merci Professeur, c'est gentil…

L'homme lui sourit de nouveau avant de se redresser, allant derrière son bureau.

-Je vais leur envoyer une lettre immédiatement. La nouvelle risque d'être annoncée demain les connaissant. Ou même ce soir. La conférence risque de se faire dans le secret mais les journaux de demain vont assurément en parler, . Je ferais une annonce avant qu'il n'arrive.

Harry hocha lentement de la tête.

-Je peux partir maintenant, Professeur? Demanda-t-il, n'ayant plus envie d'être là.

-Bien sur, mon garçon. Tu as besoin d'être seul, je te comprends. Et d'en parler à tes amis…

-Oh, fit le brun, se tournant vers lui.

Il était toujours accoter contre l'autre côté du bureau après tout.

-Ils sont au courant.

-Ah? Cela m'étonne grandement je dois dire.

-La St-Valentin, Professeur. Avec la potion, la vérité a éclaté.

-Et bien… vous avez de grands amis, . Ils doivent tenir énormément à vous.

Le garçon lui adressa un léger sourire avant de sortir, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Descendant quatre par quatre les escaliers, il se trouva rapidement dans le couloir et put reprendre son souffle. À peine une demi-heure avait passé et il avait appris tant de chose. Il lâcha un gémissement qu'il retenait depuis longtemps et se laissa glisser contre le mur pour finir assis, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Harry?

Cette voix…

Il leva les yeux rapidement, tombant sur deux biles d'aciers.

-Draco…

Sa voix avait été à peine un murmure, et pourtant, il savait que l'autre l'avait entendu.

-Écoute, continua le blond d'une voix un peu dure. J'ai réfléchi et je m'en veux. Okay, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, c'est enfantin. J'en voulais à ton père, pas à toi. Ce qu'il a fait endurer à mon père… Merde, à cause de lui, il est presque devenu légume! Et il…

-Mon père travaille avec le ministère depuis des années, il a fait enfermer tous les mangemorts.

Le regard qui semblait si impénétrable de Draco se fissura alors que son visage abordait une expression complètement perdue.

-Impossible, lâcha-t-il. Mon père n'est pas derrière les barreaux.

-Et pourtant, c'est vrai. Va savoir pourquoi, mon père n'a pas balancé le tien et j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il est le seul à avoir eu cette chance.

Harry avait repris cette confiance qu'il avait en lui depuis qu'il le connaissait. C'Était toujours comme ça avec Draco, il avait l'impression de devenir lui, de ne plus se faire attention aux regards des autres. Il était Harry, juste Harry. Sans les Gaunt et les Potter.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit alors? Demanda Draco, grognant presque.

-Parce que je viens de l'apprendre, justement, à l'instant même.

-Oh.

La rage du Serpentard sembla avoir disparu et Harry sourit à cette pensée. Finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça. Laissant tomber ses grands airs, le blond alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, lui souriant presque timidement.

-Et…comment cela se fait-il que ce vieux fou soit au courant?

-La lettre de Poudlard en première année. Le ministère doit l'avoir informé.

Draco hocha de la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler, se trouvant stupide pour ce qu'il avait fait enduré au Gryffondor durait la dernière semaine. Complètement stupide.

Un silence réconfortant s'installa entre eux et aucun n'osait le brisé. Ils avaient l'impression de se retrouver comme avant, de retrouver cette proximité si étrange qui semblait les lier. Une éternité sembla passée avant qu'Harry n'ouvre la bouche :

-Mon père a fait libérer mon parrain d'Askaban, souffla-t-il doucement.

Draco tourna son regard vers lui :

-Ton parrain…?

Souriant doucement, Harry hocha de la tête. Il était heureux de la nouvelle malgré toutes les choses qui allaient bientôt arrivé.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu…c''était le meilleur ami de mon vrai père, tu sais. Il s'appelle Sirius Black.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent grands et Harry fronça des sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il avait dit pour que le garçon réagisse de la suite.

-C'est mon cousin par merlin!

**Et hop, encore un! J'aime bien la torture que ça a prise même si c'était pas l'idée de départ. La suite prochainement, on espère! Je compte écrite autre chose avant de continuer et en profiter pour mettre au pied un scénario plus… je sais pas en fait, plus humain quoi. **

**Oubliez pas les reviews! **


	9. Chapitre 8

**Auteur : **Nobu123**  
Titre : **Dis moi qui je suis**  
Note de l'auteur :** Je sais, j'ai énormément de retard sur cette histoire et j'en suis horriblement désolé. Je vais faire de mon possible pour garder un rythme régulier, mais je ne promets rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux promettre par contre qu'elle sera écrite au complet.

Révélations et sentiments.

_21 février 1998_

Un croissant tout chaud et beurré à la main, Harry ne semblait pas avoir d'appétit. Il regardait le bout de pain sans vraiment le voir, comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps pour aller faire un tour avec Peeves. Assis à sa gauche, Dean lui lança un regard inquiet avant de se pencher un peu vers l'arrière, interrogeant du regard Seamus qui mangeait avec son petit ami à la table des Serpentard. Le petit brun haussa des épaules avant de regarder le fils du Mage Noir puis porta son regard vers Malfoy. Peut-être savait-il quelque chose?

Un soupir traversa la gorge du Survivant, signalisant aux autres qu'il était encore en vie. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il avait laissé lousse, le regard passant d'absent et vaguement agacé.

Il n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit, pensant sans cesse à ce qui allait se passer durant le déjeuner. Dumbledore avait averti les élèves la veille au souper qu'il leur annoncerait quelque chose le lendemain au déjeuner. Harry avait grimacé en entendant cela, sachant pertinemment que tout le monde allait se lever à l'heure juste pour être au courant.

Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure qu'il avait levée et personnellement, il aurait préféré passer la matinée sous les draps de son lit pour se cacher. Il n'était pas bête, il savait que le directeur allait le nommer et parler de l'identité de son père. Il savait que tout le monde allait apprendre la vérité.

Il soupira de nouveau. Au moins, la prochaine semaine était semaine de vacances. Les étudiants allaient rentrer dans leur famille le lendemain, un match de Quidditch ayant lieu aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait qu'une journée à tenir et, avec de la chance, ils auraient passé par-dessus leur surprise et le dégout en revenant.

Levant les yeux vers le plafond, il regarda les chandelles en se demandant quel heure il était. Les hiboux allaient surement bientôt arrivé, les journaux par la même occasion. Le vieux fous allait bientôt dire son discours, c'était sur et certain.

Son regard émeraude glissa vers la table des professeurs juste au moment où le directeur se leva, attirant le regard des plus curieux. Une seconde à peine passa avant que la pièce soit plongée dans un silence presque insupportable pour Harry. Il se retint de lâcher un gémissement. Il était un Gaunt, il était le fils de Tom, le Survivant. Il se devait d'être fort.

Souriant doucement à la foule qui le regardait, Dumbledore semblait regarder attentivement chaque élève à la fois pendant un instant qui sembla durer une éternité. Le Gaunt espérait secrètement que le silence dure tout ce temps.

Malheureusement pour lui, il finit par ouvrir la bouche :

-Mes chers élèves… comme vous et moi nous le savons… plusieurs choses changent et se passent sous nos yeux sans même que nous le remarquons… Certaines sont bonnes, d'autres mauvaises. Heureusement pour nous, les choses dont je vais vous parler aujourd'hui ne sont pas mauvaises.

Il prit une pause, semblant chercher ses mots.

- Pour vous les expliquer, je vais devoir vous ramener dans le passé. Il y a plus de quinze années maintenant, notre monde était ravagé par la Magie Noire d'un Mage; celui se faisait appeler Voldemort.

Quelques murmures se firent entendre dans la salle. Quelques étudiants –des né moldus surement- devaient être en train de demander à leurs amis qui il était.

-Le vrai nom de cet homme était Tom Jedusor et il a suivi ses études ici, à Poudlard. C'était un garçon froid, talentueux et solitaire. Abandonné à la naissance, il n'a jamais connu l'amour d'une famille. Sa haine pour les moldus venait d'ailleurs de sa haine envers son père qui avait abandonné sa mère à cause de sa nature de sorcière…Tout ça pour dire… cet homme n'était pas aussi mauvais que l'on voulait le croire. Il avait été aveuglé.

D'autres exclamations se firent entendre, mais les professeurs calmèrent rapidement les élèves agités.

-À l'entente d'une prophétie parlant de sa mort, Tom a eu pour aider d'aller tuer l'enfant alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Pourtant… contrairement à ce que vous avez entendu, l'enfant n'est pas mort ce jour là, encore moins Tom. Va savoir pourquoi, Voldemort a décidé ce jour là d'élever cet enfant comme le sien.

Les murmures reprirent de nouveau, devenant de plus en plus fort. Personne ne comprenait.

-Quelques années plus tard, des Aurors ont vu cet homme dans un parc pour enfant, en train de soigner le jeune Harry Potter qui s'était blessé au genou en tombant. À partir de ce moment, il a été sous surveillance durant des mois. Au cours de ces mois, ils ont vu un homme bon, aimant, un nouvel homme. Harry James Potter était l'élu, le sorcier qui allait détruire Voldemort. La plupart d'entre nous avait vu cette prophétie d'une autre façon, pensant que l'enfant, à l'âge adulte, allait tuer le Mage. Pourtant, il ne l'a pas fait, mais la prophétie a pourtant eu lieu. Voldemort est mort, car il a connu l'amour. L'amour pur et innocent d'un enfant, celui d'Harry Potter.

Le directeur arrêta de parler, les regardant en silence. Les murmures se transformèrent alors en voix distincts pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'au moment où un élève se leva, parlant au directeur.

-Professeur, ils sont devenus quoi, Tom et Harry?

Dumbledore eut un sourire.

-Et bien… Tom travaille pour le ministère depuis quelques années déjà. La majorité des Mangemorts sont derrière les barreaux grâce à son aide et d'autres personnes en sont sorties, comme Sirius Black qui n'avait rien à voir dans toute cette histoire.

Le professeur de DCFM, Remus Lupin, figea à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Sirius allait être libéré, il était innocent. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

-Et le Survivant? Demanda de nouveau l'élève de Serdaigle, curieux.

Dumbledore sourit de nouveau.

-Et bien… Harry Potter est présentement âgé de seize et est un étudiant de Poudlard, comme chacun d'entre vous. Évidemment, il a été pendant ces six années un élève exemplaire mais surtout invisible aux yeux de tous dans la foule qu'est Poudlard.

Des exclamations se faisaient de nouveau encore, les élèves regardant à gauche à droite comme si le Survivant allait se lever pour dire que c'était lui. Harry, mangeant son croissant pour se calmer, ne cessait de lancer des regards alarmés à Dean et à Seamus. Ses mains tremblaient et revenaient moites, il avait peur.

-Évidemment, M. Potter montrera sa présence que s'il le veut vraiment. J'espère que vous ne le forcerez à rien.

Un autre élève, de Poufsouffle cette fois, se leva.

-Et Voldemort, il ne risque pas de nous faire du mal?

-C'est vrai, ajouta un autre. Il fait peut-être semblant et ils vont attaquer l'école ensemble!

D'autres phrases commencèrent à fuser dans la salle, des élèves disant qu'il n'avait pas changé et d'autres disant que si. Bien vite, la chose commençait à dégénérer et Harry, traversé par un élan complètement Gryffondor, se leva rapidement et s'exclama d'une voix forte :

-Mon père ne va faire de mal à PERSONNE, compris Finch-Fletchley?

Le Poufsouffle figea, regardant le Survivant. Harry serra les poings, se retenant d'aller jusqu'à lui pour le frapper ou encore faire pire. Chacun regardait la scène, reconnaissant ce garçon qui était le Survivant, le fils du Mage Noir. Ils se souvenaient très clairement de la lettre qu'il avait reçu plusieurs semaines plus tôt et certains peinait à croire qu'elle venait véritablement du Lord qui faisait peur à tous autrefois.

L'air impénétrable, Harry lança un regard à toute la salle.

-Quelqu'un d'autre à un problème avec mon père? S'exclama-t-il.

Un lourd silence lui répondit. Ils n'étaient pas stupides, ils sentaient tous cette espèce d'aura qui semblait venir du garçon, l'aura du Survivant.

-Bien! Bonne appétit alors.

Sur ce, il retourna s'asseoir à côté de Dean, commençant à parler du match qui allait avoir lieu dans la soirée. Bien vite, le silence fut remplacé par diverses conversations à propos de ce qui venait de se produire. Agacé par les questions des Serpentard, Draco, Blaise et Seamus allèrent rejoindre leur ami. Bien vite, ils furent rejoints par Luna, Théodore et Pansy.

HPDM

Assis sur le comptoir des cuisines, Harry écoutait un elfe lui parlait des divers repas qu'il avait à préparer pour le souper. Il avait décidé de venir se réfugier dans cet endroit pour avoir la paix, sachant que seul quelques Weasley et Hermione connaissaient le chemin pour se rendre là. Les elfes de maison étaient connus pour être de nature obéissante et calme. Pourtant, celui qui lui parlait depuis plusieurs minutes ne semblaient pas vraiment être calme et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela amusant.

-Tenez Harry Potter, lui dit l'elfe de maison en lui tendant un morceau de gâteau.

Retenant une grimace, le Survivant le remercia et, s'agenouillant en indien sur le comptoir, commença à manger son morceau. Ce Dobby ne cessait de l'appeler par son nom de naissance, chose qui le rendait extrêmement mal-à-l'aise. Il avait beau avoir essayé plusieurs fois de le faire changer d'appellation, il n'écoutait pas.

Le regard fixé sur la part de gâteau qu'il mangeait avec appétit, Harry ne remarqua même pas que les elfes commençaient à s'agiter et le regardaient un peu plus, comme s'il avait peur.

-Remus Lupin! S'exclama l'elfe aux yeux en forme de balle de golf. Vous venez encore chercher du chocolat?

Détachant son délicieux gâteau des yeux, Harry planta son regard vers celui ambre du professeur de DCFM. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'homme, lui ayant parler une ou deux fois en privé pour mieux comprendre un sort ou un devoir, mais sinon, il ne l'avait vu que pendant les cours, comme tout étudiant normal.

L'homme le regarda brièvement avant de répondre à Dobby puis alla s'asseoir à la table qui trônait la pièce. Haussant d'un sourcil, Harry le dévisagea légèrement avant de continuer ce qu'il faisait. Tant mieux s'il ne disait rien après tout. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi.

Dobby qui venait de donner deux palettes de chocolat au professeur se retourna vers le Survivant, le regardant de ses grands yeux.

-Harry Potter, voulez-vous d'autre gâteau?

Cuillère à la bouche, le brun leva les yeux vers lui avant d'hocher de la tête et de sourire. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua de nouveau que le professeur le détaillait. Il fit mine de ne rien voir et donna son assiette vide à l'elfe de maison. Il essaya de se détendre, mais le regard du professeur sur lui le déstabilisait un peu. Que lui voulait-il?

Soupirant finalement, il tourna ses yeux émeraude vers ceux ambre du loup-garou avant de lui demander poliment.

-Il y a un problème professeur?

Celui-ci semblait soudainement se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire car il regarda l'étudiant avec surprise. Harry eut un léger sourire en voyant sa réaction, attendant toujours sa réponse.

-Tu… commença le loup-garou de sa voix douce. C'est vrai toute cette histoire? Tu es vraiment Harry Potter?

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns soupira, détournant le regard. Il aurait du s'y attendre.

-Je suis Harry James Gaunt, répondit-il sèchement avant de regarder de nouveau l'homme.

Le regard de celui-ci sembla devenir triste en un instant. Il adressa un léger sourire à Harry avant de continuer à manger son chocolat, s'excusant de l'avoir dérangé avec cela. Va savoir pourquoi, le fils du Mage Noir se sentit mal.

-Mon nom de naissance et Harry James Potter, mais je suis Harry Gaunt… vous comprenez? Fit-il finalement.

Le regard de Remus changea alors, comme si une lueur s'était allumée dans sa tête. Haussant d'un sourcil, Harry le détailla.

-Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça au juste? Ajouta-t-il.

-Sirius est ton parrain.

-Je sais, mon père me l'a dit. Il l'a fait libérer à cause de ça, il voulait que je le connaisse.

-Ton… père doit t'aimer.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

-Évidemment, qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Il n'a pas renoncé à toute sa puissance pour rien. Ça aurait été complètement stupide, non?

L'adulte eut un léger sourire. Le fils de son ami d'enfance avant un caractère bien trempé, un peu comme Lily.

-Tu as surement raison. Enfin, tu le remercieras pour moi, d'accord? Sirius est quelqu'un d'important pour moi.

Là, le Survivant lui lança un regard intrigué. Il avait piqué sa curiosité.

-On peut dire que je l'ai connu en même temps que ton père…'fin, James.

Alors que Harry semblait vouloir poser une autre question, l'homme se leva en lui souriant.

-Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai des examens à corriger. On en parlera une autre fois si tu veux Harry.

N'attendant pas de réponse de la part du Gryffondor, le loup-garou quitta alors la pièce.

_22 février 1998._

-Harry?

Levant les yeux, le Survivant chercha la personne qui lui parlait. C'était une tache assez difficile compte rendu que le hall d'entrée était rempli d'élève de Poudlard avec leurs bagages. Fronçant des sourcils, il tourna sur lui-même et tomba face à face avec Draco. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

-Oui? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Entendre son nom prononcé par la voix de Draco lui procurait des milliers de frisson à travers tout le corps.

-Euhm… fit Draco, détourna le regard.

Bordel, ce qu'il détestait se sentir si intimidé devant lui. Où était donc passé le fier et grand Serpentard qu'il était? Gaunt l'avait complètement ensorcelé, c'était la seule réponse valable.

Inspirant profondément, il se décida à lui répondre d'un coup sec.

-Je peux venir chez toi pour les vacances?

Un instant, Harry figea et le dévisagea légèrement. Pourquoi une telle demande? Soupirant, il préféra ne pas y penser.

-Si mon père ne te fait pas peur, okay.

Lui souriant brièvement, Draco s'installa à ses côtés en attendant les carrioles.

HPDM

Le _Poudlard Express_ venait tout juste de s'arrêter. Le regard fixé sur la fenêtre du compartiment où il était avec Harry, Seamus et Blaise, Draco essayait d'apercevoir une personne qui pouvait ressembler à un ancien Seigneur des ténèbres. Bien évidemment, la chose était déjà perdue d'avancer, étant donner que l'homme, cet homme qui était le père d'Harry, avait visiblement changé d'apparence. Ne pouvant retenir un soupir tremblant, il serra un peu sa robe de sorcier avant de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer un bon coup. Il devait être fort, il était un Malfoy par Merlin!

Ouvrant les yeux, il tourna son regard vers l'intérieur du compartiment et adressa un bref sourire à Harry. Celui-ci, le regardant avec inquiétude, répondit avant de se lever et d'ouvrir la porte. N'étant qu'à l'extérieur de l'école pour une simple semaine, les élèves n'étaient pas obligés d'emmener leur bagages.

Soufflant doucement, le blond se leva à son tour, suivant les trois autres à l'extérieur du train. Il se demandait à quoi ressembler Voldemort maintenant….

**Et voilà, il ne reste que deux autres chapitres. Désolé encore pour l'attente, mais j'ai d'autres projets en cours en plus de l'école et du travail. **


	10. Info

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre.**

**Ces derniers jours, j'ai essayer de continuer cette histoire car il ne reste que deux chapitres. Sans succès. J'ai relis Dis moi qui je suis et sincèrement, je trouve cette histoire trop simple, trop bébé. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, pas de détail, rien. Bref, je ne suis pas satisfaite. Alors voilà. Si cette histoire est continué un jour, c'est seulement parce que j'ai décidé de la réécrire au complet. Sinon, elle ne risque pas d'être continué. Je n'ai pas envie d'écrire quelque chose dont je ne suis pas satisfaite. **

**Merci de votre compréhension, en espérant que vous comprendrez. **

**Nobu123**


End file.
